(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for interworking a wireless local area network (WLAN) and a portable Internet, and a method thereof. Particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for interworking a WLAN and a portable Internet so that a subscriber subscribing to a WLAN Internet service may receive an Internet service through the portable Internet, and a method thereof.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA[2006-S-009-01, The Development of WiBro Service and Operating Standard].
(b) Description of the Related Art
Conventional techniques for interworking a wireless local area network (WLAN) with networks including a wireless broadband Internet (WiBro), a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS), and a code division multiple access (CDMA) have been suggested. However, in the techniques, methods for connecting the WLAN and a public network through the above respective networks in a narrow area supporting the WLAN have been suggested or signal processes performed by WLAN terminals and the interworked network have been suggested.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.